1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode composition, an electrode manufactured therefrom, and a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells may generate electrical energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which may convert photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes may be formed on front and rear surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may be induced by sunlight entering the semiconductor wafer and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may provide an electric current to the outside through the electrodes.